yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Claus Suburbanite
Claus Suburbanite is an American backyard wrestling manager and occasional wrestler born on October 14, 1992. He is currently working for Total Hardcore Wrestling and is the General Manager of Hybrid Championship Wrestling. Career Hybrid Championship Wrestling (2009-2010, 2014-Present) First Stint (2009-2010) Claus, a very rich man, first ventured into backyard wrestling on July 3, 2009 on an episode of HCW's weekly show "Torrent". He was about to make a speech, but was interrupted by Lunatik, a poor rapper-turned-wrestler, and it became an impromptu match between the men of two classes. Lunatik won the encounter, showing during the match that he had very little money (described as "a bunch of singles" by Claus). This didn't deter the aristocrat though, as he went on to defeat RPK by complete surprise on July 9 to win the HCW Hardcore Championship. It was during this time that Claus aligned himself with AC, becoming his manager in the process (AC even defended the Hardcore Championship on his behalf once). After a two month long reign, Claus finally lost the Hardcore Championship on September 15 to Karnage. In November, RPK and AC joined forces, becoming the Prophecy. Claus, of course, became their manager. Unfortunately around this time HCW started to become stagnant, holding only a few more events until their closure on June 1, 2010. Second Stint (2014-Present) Claus returned to the revived HCW on August 17, 2014 at "Summer Sizzler," ousting Big Lew as the General Manager of HCW. On September 7 at "When Worlds Collide," Claus ordered a match between RPK and a mystery opponent for RPK's NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship. He revealed the mystery opponent to be Skull Jr. and Skull revealed how their returns were all part of a big plan to extract revenge on RPK for all of his past transgressions against them. Claus became Skull's manager, seeing him to win his fifth NBYWA World Title later that night. Michigan Wrestling Association (2010-2012) In November 2010, Claus joined the Michigan Wrestling Association, at the same time RPK did. Claus was set to be his manager, but never appeared at an MWA event. The federation closed on September 16, 2012. Total Hardcore Wrestling (2011-Present) Claus joined Skull Jr.'s federation Total Hardcore Wrestling shortly after it re-opened in July 2011. Claus unfortunately had to wait over a year to make his debut, which would finally occur on September 29 and 30, 2012 at "THW 23/NBYWA 8". On the first day of the show, with help from RPK, he defeated The Demon to win the vacant THW Hardcore Championship. The next day, however, Claus lost the rematch. RPK, upset with him, betrayed his manager after the match, saying that he had wasted every opportunity given to him. Supershow Appearances (2011-Present) As representatives of THW, Claus, RPK, Skull Jr., and THW commentator Johnny McCommentate traveled to Hockingport, Ohio on September 3 and October 1, 2011 for the three shows "NBYWA 6", "HPW Homecoming", and "HPW/NBYWA 7: Hell-O-Ween". Claus managed RPK in his match against Moustapha Akkad on September 3 at "Homecoming", but did not participate in the other two shows. A year later on September 29 and 30, 2012, Claus wrestled at "THW 23/NBYWA 8", winning the THW Hardcore Title on Day 1 and losing it to The Demon on Day 2. He was betrayed by RPK after the loss. In Wrestling *'Wrestlers Managed' *RPK *AC *Skull Jr. *'Finishing Moves' *Smack *'Signature Moves' *Smack *'Entrance Themes' *"The Throne Room and End Title" by John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra (2009-2011) *"If Ya Think I'm Sexy" by N-Trance and Rod Stewart (2011-2014) *"Monster Man" by Soul Coughing (2014-Present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Hybrid Championship Wrestling' **HCW Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'Total Hardcore Wrestling' **THW Hardcore Championship (1 time)